


For the Kingdom of Dundee and its People!

by TheDarkMetalLady



Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, characterization, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkMetalLady/pseuds/TheDarkMetalLady
Summary: A speech to the people of Dundee after the Dark Sorcerer had been defeated.





	For the Kingdom of Dundee and its People!

**Author's Note:**

> A speech from the point of view of Angus McFife from _Tales From the Kingdom of Fife_. Contains many references to lyrics and lore.
> 
> I do not own the Gloryhammer characters. Please note that this story is about the _characters represented by the band members_ and **not** about the band members themselves.

Salutations, fellow heroes of the mighty Kingdom of Dundee!

My name is Angus McFife. Some of you may remember me as Lord McFife of Dundee, or as a local hero. Others may have heard rumour of me becoming Prince Angus McFife, to-be-husband of Princess Iona McDougall and to-be-crowned prince of Fife, which is not only a rumor but also a true statement. 

I stand before you, on this day, to declare the war against the Evil Wizard as over! The unicorns have been freed from their spell of undeath, the Princess has been freed from her prison, and Zargothrax had been cast away into a cage of eternal frost. Cosmic balance has been restored to the lands of Dundee, a feat which would not have been possible without the bravery and strength of all of you.

I know many amongst you are questioning how the wizard was defeated, or how I came to possess the Hammer of Glory and the Amulet of Justice before flying into battle on a magic dragon, flanked by the mighty Knights of Crail and the barbarian Warrior of Unst. Such is a much longer tale than we have time for today; first, we must focus on the restoration of our great city. We must honor those who sacrificed their lives, repair the damages brought by the Dark Sorcerer’s unicorn invasion, and not only bring back but also revitalize our city’s strength and glory. 

We cannot allow Dundee to fall to evil’s clawed clutches again; we cannot place such a burden on our children and their descendants. Let this war have been the final war; let us learn from what happened and ensure future generations will never face such strife. Such is why we must do better. In the words of a wise hermit, “for the stronger we our houses do build, the less chance we have of being killed.”

In the epic rage of furious thunder, legends have created their tales. When the twilight called, the Dark Lord had fallen, our glory has prevailed -- and may it prevail, for all eternity!

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see some of my other works or request a story? Check out my tumblr [here](https://thedarkmetallady.tumblr.com/) and my prompt and request rules [here](https://thedarkmetallady.tumblr.com/PromptAndRequestRules).


End file.
